Theme Song
The Theme Song of L.A Girlz is Till The World Ends By Britney Spears (Remix/Original/Acapella) Original Lyrics "Till The World Ends" 1: This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see Spit it out cause I'm dying for company I notice that you got it You notice that I want it You know that I can take it To the next level, baby If you want this good ish Sicker than the remix Baby, let me blow your mind Tonight Hook: I can't take it, take it, take no more Never felt like, felt like this before Come on get me, get me on the floor DJ what you, what you waiting for? Chorus: Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. x8 2: Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark You notice what I'm wearing, I noticin' you're staring You know that I can take it, To the next level, baby Hotter than the A-list, Next one on my hit list Baby, let me blow your mind Tonight Hook: I can't take it, take it, take no more Never felt like, felt like this before Come on get me, get me on the floor DJ what you, what you waiting for? Chorus: Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. x8 Bridge: See the sunlight, we ain't stopping Keep on dancing till the world ends If you feel it let it happen Keep on dancing till the world ends Keep on dancing till the world ends Keep on dancing till the world ends Chorus: Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. x8 Bridge: See the sunlight, we ain't stopping Keep on dancing till the world ends If you feel it let it happen Keep on dancing till the world ends Remix Lyrics "Till The World Ends (Remix)" (feat. Nicki Minaj and Ke$ha) Spears: Till the world ends remix Minaj: Chimpanzee's is hatin', but I take it all in stride Put her in a jungle with bananas on the side Told you they'd revive your career but somebody lied I ain't talking poultry when I say this chicken's fried Anyway Britney, why they so jealous that you teamed up with' me? Tell 'em they my son, yup, gyal 'em a mi pickney Anyway, burned Breadale' What's that? I know boyfriend Fatale Sniff, sniff, cries, I done slayed your whole entire fucking life Oh oh, you got some Epsom Salt I done balled all day you ain't touched the court What? What you tired? You need a break? You was hot when? Ricki Lake! Spears: I notice that you got it You notice that I want it You know that I can take it to the next level baby If you understood bitch, this is the remix Baby let me blow your mind tonight Minaj: It's Britney bitch, I'm Nicki Minaj and that's Kesha! Ke$ha I Can't Take It Take It Take No More Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor DJ What You What You Waitin' For... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... Spears: Watch Me Move When I Lose When I Lose It Hard Get You Off With The Touch Dancing In The Dark You Notice What I'm Wearin' I'm Noticin' You Starin' You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Baby Hotter Than The A-list Next One On My Hit List Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight! Ke$ha I Can't Take It Take It Take No More Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor DJ What You What You Waitin' For... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... Bridge: See The Sunlight We Ain't Stoppin' Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends If You Feel It Let It Happen Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... See The Sunlight We Ain't Stoppin' Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends If You Feel It Let It Happen Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends Videos Category:L.A Girlz